Naruto: Legend of The Phantom Battosai
by IdeasMaker
Summary: Naruto left Konoha when he was young, where he later meets both Seta Sojiro then Hiko Seijuro and eventually wanted to become a full fledged swordsman. It is a samurai verses ninja fic where both Naruto and Kenshin universe were merged together. Warning: No dialogue in my writing style.
1. Chapter 1 - Escape from Konoha

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Naruto nor Rurouni Kenshin, the story I have written is only for my own entertainment.

Author's notes: This story is a crossover between Naruto and Rurouni Kenshin. It is still a Naruto universe but with Rurouni Kenshin world merge to it. Though Kenshin's character is great but I find both Seta Sojiro and Hiko Seijuro more interesting, especially for what I had in mind for a samuari and Ninja crossover.

Prologue

In the early years of Naruto's life, like all orphan chidlren he lived in an orphanage. However, unlike others he was treated badly for reasons unknown to even himself. While not directly abused, he is often locked inside and restricted to step out of the building. At first he was obedient but later he wondered if he had done something wrong to warrent this kind of treatment.

Even as a child, they learn quickily by observing how other children were treated compared to him. He quickily deduced that he was somehow singled out from others for reasons they wouldn't tell him. Hence began his rebellion as he bid his time to sneak out himself without them knowing.

One day when the matron and carers were not looking he took his chance and sneaked out. He had never been outside the building before so everything is new to him. At his age, Naruto is a curious child and always wanted to explore the village.

While cooped-up in the orphanage he had often seen the Hokage monument, so he was quite excited he finally get the chance to see it in person. Also the children had often talked about the ninja academy where kids like them can learn to do cool stuff and there is also the Hokage building. Again there are so much he wanted to see and now he has all the time he wanted to see everything.

Having avoided the crowded main street he made his way through the side paths to avoid both the crowds and busy streets. He wanted to see everything before the care takers discovered his absence but he was willing to risk it for one day of freedom. Naruto may not know it at the time, but his decision came with a heavy price and life changing experience for him.

True enough that Konoha was no small village but a blond hair whisker child isn't exactly common neither. Especially once the boy turn around his whisker marks were immediately the attention to everyone's stares. Having wondering in the back streets, Naruto from time to time pop his head into the main streets to see the wonders of the Konoha shopping district. It didn't take long for someone in the crowds to spot him and knew who he was.

Then everything just fell into chaos as all villagers started throwing things his way. Not waiting to find out what he had done wrong, he legged it back into the alleys hoping to avoid the carnage. After some distance Naruto decides to turn around, he had hoped no-one would give chase but sadly he was wrong. Having no idea why everyone was coming his way, their bloodshot eyes scares him as well as the weapons they had in their hands. Everybody were screaming and shouting about some demon or bastard fox and one bottle came his way close to his whereabouts and he bolted.

Naruto just kept running, but was cut off when another group appear ahead of him. He isn't big enough to climb over some fence or building but found a small opening big enough for him to crawl through. Without second thoughts, he quickily pull himself through it. Just in time too as the village saw him about to get away and toss their knives his way. One butcher's cleaver hit where he just pull his legs from shocking Naruto. He didn't wait to see if anyone is able get past the fence or not as he quickily kept running. It was a good thing too because the villagers didn't gave-up as they try scaling over the wooden blockade that stopping them from their target. Had Naruto turn around it would have given him nightmares as the complete fence had villagers crawling over it just to get to him. Nevertheless, he made a great head start.

On the other side of the fence, the villagers all came together where the demon child was last seen. They were all angered that they were so close to finish what the Yondaime couldn't. It didn't take them long to see the hole the little demon disappear in but too small for a full grown adult to get through. Desperate for the only chance after 4 years of wait they all try going over the fence. Unfortunately the poor fence could not take complete weight of 40 adults climbing over it and fell over the others that got through. The first row that got over were surprised when the entire line of fence fell over crushing them beneath it. For that reason they lost track of the demon child.

Having escaped his pursuers he tried returning back to the orphanage only to found it locked. He had cried for his forgiveness and accept any punishment, even to never ever step out of the orphanage again. It was all for naught as no-one responded, not even a sound from other orphans.

Unknown to him, even his carers were scared because of him and only tolerated because of Hokage's orders. However, after his exposure to the village they wouldn't dare to take him back again hence they sealed every entrance and forbid anyone to leave saying that there is a demon in the village and the whole village were hunting it. Most orphanage carers were civilians thus they often hear what other villagers would do to the demon and find the demon lovers that hid it. Hence even against the Hokage wraith they were more scared of what their fellow neighbors would do to them had they knew they were the ones harboring the demon. Since Naruto had left on his own they could push the blame on him and pretend not to know about it.

Back to Naruto, after a while he end up sitting on the steps of the entrance. Sadly it was not a safe place for him, as it is an open space where everyone can see. It wasn't long later that someone spotted him and got everyone to chase him around the village. He had tried getting help from other villagers or even the ninjas patrolling the place. Unfortunately not only hadn't they helped they attacked him, kicking him away from them. The ninjas even threw weapons at him but luckily they missed.

Whether they were trying to scare him or trying to kill him, Naruto didn't care he wants to get away from all of them. He managed to lose them after ducking into a dark alley and under some houses later. It had been days since he had left the orphanage and stayed hidden all this time. He was hungry, thirsty and very exhausted. His last experience with the ninjas had frighten him and he wouldn't dare step out to be exposed again. On occasions he find left over bread and muddy water to sustain himself as he watches over the village. He had to move around in shadows to avoid everyone.

One day he caught a group of merchants entering the village and he immediately found his way out. In this village he couldn't feel safe anyway and hope to catch a ride as soon as possible.

Having looked into all karts he found one with hanging chains where he can grab on to and hide without being seen. It didn't take him long or hard to sneak under the kart without anyone looking as most karts were parked in the shades and away from the middle of the streets. While the merchant were busy loading and unloading supplies they wouldn't see or hear him going under their transport. Soon once everything were in order, the group left to travel to other villages.

Once they had left the gates without incident Naruto cheered internally, it was his first step to freedom. Just as he had anticipated no-one bothered to check beneath the kart nor anyone would care to look. However, what he didn't know was how long it takes to get to the next village. He had hoped to stay until the next village then quietly sneak away just as he had done in Konoha.

Without food or water Naruto was both tired and exhausted and eventually fell from where he was hanging causing the kart to stop. The family of merchant had thought something had fallen out and just to check only to find a dirty kid. They were very surprised at how a child end up middle of no-where because the last village was 2 days away. Naruto was very lucky the people he took a ride with were nice people as they nursed him back to health and shared with him their food and drink. They also didn't seem to mind how dirty he was and still helped him.

Days later he told them his little life story and how he end up beneath their kart. Not only did this family wasn't angry at him, the group all hugged him. It was the first time Naruto had received his first human contact and couldn't help but cried silently and later going loudly. Out of all people Naruto had met, only this family he found accepts him as a child that he is and they are not from Konoha. It makes his decision to leave the horrible village more assuring and without regard like he had with the orphanage.

As for Konoha, since that day the greatest village of Konoha had forever lost their protector and 3rd generation Uzumaki Jinchuriki. Konoha had became a shadow of themselves as they continue to delude themselves thinking they are still the strongest village. It was as if the heaven had left them as the sun was blocked and rained for a week. So whatever tracks the child left behind had long been washed away and never be tracked again. Too bad the village was still not aware of his disappearance and how important the last Uzumaki is to them. The Sandaime and the village should have put more efforts in securing his safety and happiness. As to this day the Hokage still thinks the blond boys is still living in the orphanage he entrusted to.

The strange weather phenomenal, the Hokage had dismissed it as the usual bad case of storm. Thanks to the new civilian council, he had been busy checking and signing their improvement forms for making the village a better place. He had thought they were a great addition as his village is getting bigger and better with them. Only problem he sees are the extra paperwork he gets because he had to go over all the details so they are within boundary of the laws in Konoha.

It wasn't until months later had the disappearance of the child finally discovered. Only then did the Hokage found out Naruto had been kicked out of the orphanage months prior. A full investigation had been carried out and find out where their Jinchuriki had disappeared to. Some ninjas had tried to slack off and just pretend to give a fake report but were quickly caught.

The ninjas that were involved with the attack wouldn't say anything, its better to keep their month shut then to draw attention. However, there were always something to find especially that day was filled with the chaos and aftermath. Some of the honest ninjas reported there were some ruckus around that time and suggested some ninjas may have saw something. After checking some names the said ninjas were interrogated seeing they had not replied immediately. As the head interrogator often says, "They all talk, it is just a matter of when."

Thanks to the new information, the Hokage found out what really happened that day. He remembered that abnormal downpour, he wondered if the blond child found some shelter or if he is still in Konoha. Did the boy died and the heaven weep? The Sandaime did not believe he would have died so easily because there was no body.

Immediately he deployed all his best ninjas as well as trackers in hopes to find him. Whether he is in the village or outside, he should at least get some information. Unfortunately, thanks to the downpour the Hokage knew there is very little chance of finding anything.

He prayed Naruto is still in Konoha and only in hiding. Unlike Konoha, the world outside is no place for a 4 year old. However, thanks to the full investigation on his desk, put together by his most trusted ninjas. The Sandaime couldn't help but felt he had failed.

The investigation itself is another problem as he found his ninjas purposely undermine his authority. They gave him false reports in hope to divert the case or hiding key elements in the information. Unfortunately for them, as the Hokage had issued a full investigation thus more then one team were on the job. Thus, with multiple reports coming in the village leader is able to find all the discrepancies.

For this reason the Hokage ordered an additional investigation within another to get to the bottom of this treachery. It delayed the original investigation because they needed to know who's report is to be trusted. Either way, the Hokage did not like the result he wonder since when had his village and ninjas fell so low as to treat a child so badly. Sadly the entire investigation took many weeks going into months before conclusion.

Once all the reports were correctly filed he was both shocked and ashamed of his own village. Conclusion was, there were many resentments on his decision not to execute the child and everyone were just bidding their time. Waiting for the demon to show it face and they will finish it off before anyone has the chance to stop them.

Having caught many and have them interrogated, the Sandaime knew they were not remorseful to what they had done. They all felt justified and vowed to finished what the Yondaime could not. Four years of time had not extinguish their anger, nor had they forgotten that tragedy instead it fueled them more. Unfortunately the source of their anger was no other than the last Uzumaki and son of his successor.

Slowly the Hokage sat himself down, he wondered if the gods too had left them and aided in the child's departure. Days passed into weeks and into months, to his disappointment his ninjas gave him the bad news. With tracks so old they were near impossible to follow, especially on a widely used road where new tracks were common on daily basis. Not even a single clue to be found, the search went on for days to weeks but everyone returned empty handed. Many had even went into nearby villages for their searches, but non seen the blond haired whisker child nor anyone matching his description neither.

The Sandaime slowly nodes in understanding, it would be no surprise to him. Naruto had months head start, if lucky he could be anywhere in the nation, if not the Hokage didn't want to think about it. Seeing how he lived and first impression into the village was like, no doubt anywhere but here is a better place. Sighed in defeat, there is not much he can do in the meantime. Before dismissing his forces he told them to keep an eye out for the blonde only this time there would be no retrieval order. He did have to inform the child's godfather and perhaps he can find something.

In a village as big as Konoha, a lost child should not be such a great deal that would concern a leader such as the Hokage. However, this child was no mere child. In fact he is both the legacy of his successor and the last member of his clan. Not only had the Hokage failed him he had also failed the village and what it stood for.

Naruto is not just the 4th's son, he is also the heir to the Uzumaki clan. Not only had they had a hand in creation of Konohagakure they were also cousins to the Senju due to marriage. The village honored them by using their clan insignia as base for the new village, thus creation of the symbol every Konoha ninja have on their headbands. In addition not to forget where they came from they put the Uzumaki Spiral on all their jackets.

It symbolizes eternal friendship between both the village and the Uzumaki clan. Unfortunately, over time and since Uzushiogakure destroyed, no-one in the village seem to recognize it anymore. For a child with such background willingly to leave their village, it was an omen to the "Wills of Fire". The Hokage can only keep sighing as he recall all the hardships his sensei had to endure to get Konoha to this day.

Sadly as leader of the village the Sandaime had to keep what he knew to himself. Should the importance of the child be known now, the village could self-destruct on itself. Not only because of guilt, every client and lords will never trust in the village again. Naruto Uzumaki is not only important, he is also royalty and last head of the Uzumaki and its nation.

As leader of his village, it shall be his burden to take this to his grave and let the rest of the village live their own lives freely. He will eventually have to answer for his failings, and he will not make any excuses. All he can do now is pray that Naruto is both safe and happy out there. He doubt he will see the boy again this life, even if he does there is just isn't enough apologies enough to make it all better again. Since then, the Hokage was never the same again and never smiles anymore for he carries both the guilt and shame of his village.


	2. Chapter 2 - Seta Sojiro

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Naruto nor Rurouni Kenshin, the story I have written is only for my own entertainment.

Author's notes: Only to say that Naruto had seen the worse of what humanity can offer, thus was forced to pick up the blade at early age. While I won't fault anyone for thinking he is too young or too under developed but this is how my story goes, hence please do have an open mind for this and enjoy the story thank you.

Meeting Seta Sojiro

Since leaving Konoha, Naruto had nearly died if not for the kind merchant family he hitched a ride with. Not only did they took him in, they even taught him how to fish for food and cook it afterwards. Since they were merchants, they needed goods for trade thus they even knew how to hunt and cut off the furs which they sell later. They showed him many things and treated him like a real family. For once our hero is truely happy and feeling truely normal as one should feel in a happy family.

Unfortunately all good things comes to an end. They had the misfortune of meeting bandits. One thing lead to another it ended up killing everyone. Not wanted to have any lose ends they even killed the small girl in front of him.

This act cruelty sent our blond Jinchuriki completely off the edge as he felt the rage he never before experienced. It felt like anger in fluid form as it bleeds from his body and slowly coming out to the surface. He was not far off because as the red energy appears, it starts burning his skin as well as alerting all the bandits. Since then everything just turn slow motion as he completely lost himself to the rage and start picking off everything that moves.

As for the bandits themselves, they had never seen anything like it and the first thing comes to mind was the boy is a demon. Whether Naruto hear it or not it hadn't matter as he continue to torn everything into piece. The bandits didn't even put up a fight as they were either to scared or trying to run from the scene. They were quickly picked off as Naruto dash after them and claw through their hearts. His demonic chakra had burned everything it touches turning all to ash, including the bandits.

Sadly for our hero, he may not have control what he had done but he remembered every detail of what he had done. He may not know why nor how it happened, he wondered if this was the reason why the villagers called him a demon? Seeing the result of the aftermath, Naruto only felt sadness and a sense of emptiness. He did not think what had had done was bad, but what had he accomplished in the end? Would the people he had avenged happy to see what he had done? While he may believe these bandits deserved it, but in his heart he strongly believe the family he had known would have been just like the villagers. Naruto had to stop himself thinking anymore because he wanted to believe they are different to those horrible Konoha villagers.

Remembering, for a short time in his life, he was happy. It was unfortunately that it was short lived like a dream as he was once again back with nothing. He had heard of what people do to the dead, so he spent some time digging their graves and dragging the bodies to them. Normally there would be three separate graves, but he felt they would be happy to be together like a family.

As for the bandits there isn't much needed for them as the bodies turn to ash as soon as he touches them. Whatever he had done, there isn't anything left of them as the wind carried the ashes away like he didn't have to worry about them anymore. What was left were only his short time carers and himself.

Although he was not in control of his actions, but to think that he could have done the same thing to others makes him feel weak and helpless. Naruto never wanted to feel like that again, so he finish burying the big massive grave of three, he vow both not to lose control nor use that foul energy ever again. Remembering the sight as he picked up the body of the small child and how she was still alive hours ago. He didn't want to have this feeling again, in a way he felt responsible for their deaths. Swearing on their grave he will get stronger so he can protect what he hold dear to him and the same thing never happens again.

Having thank them for their care, even it was very short he felt for a short time he had a real family he never had. With no friends, no family or anyone to turn to Naruto realize he didn't know what to do.

Unknown to him, the entire exchange was seen by another. He was the swordsman Sojiro Seta, in his past he was like Naruto but saved by an injuried samurai and thus followed him ever since. His savior's name was Makoto Shishio, they had met when he was very young and still living with his abusive family. At the time the injured Makoto would have killed him, but thanks to his abusive family he end up smiling even in the face of death.

For that reason the swordsman spared him and taught him the meaning of "Survival of the Fittest", and only the strong rule while the weak suffer. That night he was forced to killed his family, because they believe he had been hiding the killer and bringing death to their doorsteps. Since then Sojiro left with him and became one of his most loyal subordinates.

Many years later because of a duel he lost he had to re-discover his purpose again. To repay his debt, he leave with his master his enemy's secret to his final technique he discovered in the duel. In his duel because of the swordsman Kenshin Himura, the principle he had stood this many years shattered. Fortunately it was also because of the same swordsman that pulled him back from the verge of eternal madness.

Though it was him that sent him there in the first place but Sojiro was grateful to him. Even Kenshin didn't even give him an answer, the man had earned his respect. As the man had told him, "True answers can only be found and can not be given."

Following his advise, Sojiro to this day had traveled from country to country, helping those that were in need but never stayed in one place too long. Today he happens to come across the distress scream of a girl as he quickly comes to the scene only to find the boy going into berserk rage. He watched in fascination as the bandits stood no chance.

In his travel he had met many people, thus heard many tales including the tail beasts of the elemental nations. From what he had seen, the boy must have been a Jinchuriki. The shattering cry of the kid remind him of himself as he fought for survival. After a while the kid return back to who he once was and spend time digging his companion's graves before burying them. Having seen enough he decides to make his appearance.

A short introductions later, Sojiro learned the people he had buried were strangers but for a short time they formed a bond with one another. Noticing the sword on his hips, Naruto did not want to be weak anymore, so he begged Sojiro to teach him swordsmanship. Having faced the exact same past, Sojiro agreed but the child will have to travel along with him.

Just like what had happened to himself, Sojiro gifted Naruto a sword to defend himself with. He had instructed Naruto to learn as much as he could from his movements because it was how he had learned them. The boy may not be very smart, but he catch on quick just from imitating all his teacher's movements. From time to time, Sojiro would give him advise as Naruto took to heart.

Not only was Naruto a natural with the sword, he learned quickly by doing than explanation. However, Sojiro wanted him to learn to understand thus took time to explain everything to him. In relative short time of six months, he had learned nearly everything from the swordsman including the "shukuchi".

Seta Sojiro had not left anything out, after spending months with him he was very proud of his student. It was the first time the blond was praised thus he didn't know how to respond but he had his smiling face on just like his mentor. The friendly swordsman did a double take as Naruto had not just copied his style he also copied his behavior as well.

He didn't know why it happened nor how it happened, seeing his master smiling all the time it probably became infectious. At some point he must have copied him and now he didn't know how not to anymore. It was also the reason Sojiro liked him so much, he was just a constant reminder of himself when he was younger. He wondered if this was how his old master must have saw in him.

Naruto is like a mirror of himself and Sojiro can see how he himself would have turned out. Not that he regret his decision to follow Makoto, it interests him to see how far the boy would go with other masters. Thus he considered letting Naruto seek out other sword masters and see how it would turned out.

Unfortunately, their appearances was creeping other travelers as well as the locals. Maybe if they were alone and separated it wouldn't have been so bad, but when they stood side by side it was quite disturbing. Some officers came to investigate only to sweat-drop as the two just kept on smiling, even he was a little intimidated and he can't just arrest someone for being cheerful.

One time they crossed paths with some bandits and they got annoyed by the pair as they kept smiling even when being robbed. It somehow went too far as the two apologized at the same time while still smiling. The bandits took the two for mocking them and charged, they didn't stood a chance. Both master and student easily cut them down, and they did it politely as they kill them one by one like they were discussing about the weather.

After a few more encounters against bandits and even missing nins, Sojiro felt Naruto had learned everything from him. Even though he is a highly accomplished swordsman he felt he could never matched someone like Kenshin Himura nor his late master. In fact, all of his techniques were just bits and pieces he discovered during his time working for his old master he never actually learned any real swordsmanship.

He was called a genius not because his learning ability, but because he is a prodigy swordsman without having a master. His old master Makoto called it "Natural Talent" he named his style "TenKen" because it was like a gift from the heavens. Therefore Sojiro advised him to seek another master called Hiko Seijuro.

Having fought in the samurai war, Sojiro kept tabs on everyone and continues to collect new information. It was part of his old job, thus it became a habit where he go. Each time they stop in a new town or village he just ask around and do a little sight seeing. With his friendly and innocent look it was easy for him to get news without arising suspicion.

Hence, for the next month Naruto had to head to the last known direction where his new master would be. He was told that the grand master swordsman Seijuro dislike people and spends his time hiding as a potter.

Unfortunately he was not given a description because even his mentor had never met him. All he knew was that he taught a student that defeated even Sojiro. As young as Naruto is, his current master had taught him well. He held no illusion that he is still a novice compared to a seasoned samurai or a real swordsman. If he had became too arrogant, he could be killed instantly. It was one of the few things Sojiro had reminded him constantly, especially after he had demonstrated his "Instant Kill" Battojutsu.

Having lived on the road also taught him how to stay alert at all times by always keeping half an eye open. His master showed him how to mediate to both sleep and keep his mind aware of his surrounding. Especially where to keep his sword in case he need it instantly.

Unlike living in a village or a building with roof, where one would feel some form of security or safety. In the open, a time of silence is not a sign of peace but another predator's presence, Naruto had learned much and were taught how to deal with it. They often meditate together to find their centers, Sojiro said it helped to calm their minds and make them a better swordsman. However, Naruto never really understood it but followed his mentor in steps, it helps him catch some shut eye and sense his surroundings so they don't get ambushed.

The two knew they will eventually part ways, hence they were not sad when they finally part. During their time together Sojiro had told Naruto his story, how he was like the blond in the beginning and eventually became how he is now. As a swordsman, they each have their own duty and honor, his was to continue to find answers. His quest may never end but Naruto had understood his logic thus never questioned his short time master. Before they part ways, Naruto vowed that he will one day become a legendary swordsman and no matter where he is he will hear of him and bring him honor.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hiko Seijuro

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Naruto nor Rurouni Kenshin, the story I have written is only for my own entertainment.

Author's notes: I would like to point out most of the samurai and Asian customs were base on my own fiction, hence please don't take them as facts.

Meeting Hiko Seijuro.

Since then, it took him days to find the right mountain. Even with his speed he still had a hard time locating the cottage in an area he never been before. It isn't like there are road signs or directions because it is one single cottage and the only man there want solitude.

However, once he got there he immediately knew it was the right place because it was the only building in the whole mountain. Besides the man before him is definitely a swordsman, thanks to his previous master he's sensitive to sensing sword-ki. It also helps when you are constantly on the road and need all your senses to stay away from danger. Anyway, the man may not have a sword now nor looked anything other than a potter.

Since he was given permission, he entered the house and kneed before the man. The man call Hiko Seijuro can only raised an eyebrow at his guest but said nothing. However, the blonde had caught his interest he can sense the making of a swordsman's energy and another unknown. Still he had said nothing, he wanted to see what the kid would do.

In the brief meeting of one another, both master and student had already learned what they want from one another. Since Hiko Seijuro is not only the best swordsman known, he is also the 13th Grand Master of an ancient style "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu", thus his keen observation skill is of no surprise. As for Naruto, having taught on the road by a so-called prodigy swordsman and learned to gather information he is somewhat proficient in judging others.

He recognized a sarcastic if not egotistical master but thanks to his previous master and his experiences he is more patient. The pain of losing someone can do more to change someone. Along with his life experience as well as his time spent on the road with Sojiro taught him many things. To Naruto, the most important thing is learning swordsmanship and acceptance and he had stare into the man's eyes to show him his determination.

In Hiko Seijuro's point of view, the child was very determined but he also came with the eyes of sorrow. The Grand Master had seen a few of such children, his disciple Kenshin was one of them and this kid is no different. However, the most annoying thing was the kid kept a friendly face the entire time.

Aside from the earlier brief glance at each the kid showed a little of his eyes, he had kept his eyes shut with his stupid smiley eye look. Making him bloody difficult to read as even the Grand Master like him had to give him another look just to be sure. It did however give him another impression of him as he had heard about one of Kenshin's fights where his opponent had zero emotion because of his past. Without another word, he ignored the child and continued what he was doing since then the two had not said another word.

For the whole day, the sword master just do what he does and ignored the kneeing and smiling blond. Seijuro had thought the kid would have thrown a tantrum but he just remained in his position. In the next day, Seijuro was again surprised the kid had not moved an inch from where he was yesterday.

Without even taken a drink or eat, the five year old brat did not even look at him. He had try to get his attention by eating loudly and drinking in the corner but was ignored. On the third day, he was worried because he wondered if the kid had already been dead. He sat in front of the blonde and ask why he was still here. However, to his surprise the kid answered he was waiting for his reply.

The funny part was when Seijuro asks why didn't he leave or eat. His response was he didn't have anything on him and he was used to hunger and learned to move forward anyway. He was still here because he wasn't kicked out so he is still waiting for him to make his decision. Curiously he asks what he would have done if had rejected him and ask him to leave. Naturally, he would wait outside until he changes his mind or give him another destination.

Honest to himself, the 13th master of the ancient art had been quite intrigued. Both the boy and his answers piqued his interest. As they exchanged tales, Seijura found the kid even more interesting and eventually ask him why he was really here. Hold nothing back, Naruto told him it was a suggestion from his other master Seta Sojiro.

Hiko Seijuro had remembered that name from his other disciple because the speed used was even faster than their own school. Thus the Grand Master was quite curious if the boy had learned them. Especially the "shukuchi", the kaji actually means "Shorten Step". Just like the name itself, the technique itself makes normal step cut short making the distance travel smaller. Hence, another translation would be "Shrunken Steps" and according to his student the technique utilizes speed greater then "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu". Since their school already using super-sonic speed as base, thus it was a surprise to the Grand Master there were someone faster.

The other thing that caught the 13th Grand Master more was Naruto's goal to be the greatest swordsman ever. "Greatest" isn't a light statement in their profession, especially in the elemental nations where ninjas thrive while swordsmans were reduced to thugs. It didn't help with many bandits using swords for their trade, thus making a bad name for people carrying swords.

Finally, there is Mifune whom his student had fought along in the samurai wars but even he had raised to the position as General as he made his own country. He was still no match against the other five major villages, times change and now it is the era for ninjas. Seijura didn't doubt the boy, the kid had both eyes and shape to one day became great. He has both resolve and conviction both to succeed and become legend. Who knows, maybe he could make his own samurai village like the ninjas did and take over Mifune's position.

The 13th Grand Master of one of the most ancient styles had never been this fired up for a long time. This boy was perfect, not only had he the build and strength for his style, he also has the will needed just like his other student. It was unfortunately Kenshi was not physically built for this art thus each time he uses the style it put a heavy toll on his body. If not for his strong will, Seijuro wouldn't have taught him because of the incompatibility.

He may not show it now, but even the great "Superman" Hiko Seijuro is feeling his age so it would probably his last time for a student. From what he had heard of the boy's life, he knew he would not abuse his art. Already his patience had showed him he's disciplined so he wouldn't have run off like his last student. So in the end he accepted his new apprentice with a smile.

In the forth coming days Seijuro Hiko had never been so sure of his decision. Not only is his new student determined, he was also persistent. No matter how many times he was knocked down, he would always get back up without complain and he did it politely too. Sometimes he wondered if the kid's last master had broke him or not. Nobody still smiles after being struck by his blade, even it was only the blunt end of it. Naruto not only got back up, bowed and resume in the same stances again despite his injuries. Having known not to hold back even for his young student, Naruto was beaten black and blue each day only to start again the next.

Aside from his normal everyday training, Seijuro often spar with him showing him how effective the ancient way of training were by an all out combat. In the beginning Hiko Seijuro had him demonstrated all he had learned from his previous master Seta Sojiro and Seijuro was thoroughly impressed. Kenshin was right, he never doubted him but he was a firm believer of seeing it in person then hearing from the third party. Still he beat the crap out of Naruto, speed was useless if you can't fully utilizes its fully advantages. The 13th Grand Master had both the experience and strength and Naruto felt inadequate even he excel in speed. In their little match, Hiko Seijuro is truly a Grand Master of his style and his stances alone made his striking field double what a normal swordsman has.

Naruto had already lost from the beginning when he chose to run away with his speed. Both his decision to retreat first and think of a plan made his will weak hence easy pickings for experienced swordsmans. His hope to avoid direct confrontation and strike from a blind spot may work for ninjas but for a samurai it is a coward's way. For a warrior, it didn't matter what reason you are retreating it would only count as an excuse hence Naruto had already failed his test.

On the other hand, it would not have any difference to a real master whether you strike from the front or from the back. In fact what you believe is the blind spot is just an illusion and probably the most dangerous thus gives the striker the false sense of safety. Sadly Naruto didn't know this thus is about to find out painfully the hard way. He will learn that fighting the coward's way was the worse mistake he ever made because swordsman would encounter in most unpredictable and surprising way possible. It is another reason why swordsmens were taught to look into the opponent's eyes at all times.

Ninjas believed they rule the shadows, but to a samurai they were in fact as clear as day thus why they were no match to them. They may use the darkness to their advantage and dark clothing to conceal themselves but they can not hide their own life energy thus no matter how silent they go a samurai will always know where they are. A well trained samuari had also their sixth sense as aid, making it nearly impossible for ninjas to ambush them.

However, as times change and ninja villages rise they begin to dominate most of the elemental nations. Whereas for the samurais, they too had their own wars especial one where Kenshin earned his title "The Battosai". Since then the samurai still could not recover from that event, many famous schools disappear because there weren't many to continue their legacy. Also by tradition, one master can only pass along their art to one pupil hence many schools were on decline.

Unfortunately Naruto was not taught the ways of swordsmanship thus was surprise when the butt end of the grip suddenly appearing from his neck down hitting him right at his larynx. Luckily he was only struck by the butt end of the sword and not the blade itself, but it was enough to stun him as he was struggling to breath as he roll to a safe distance. Normally such move would have a higher impact if struck in the skull or ribs because it will permanently kill or cripple your opponent during the fight. Since this was just a test thus he was only stunning him temporarily and Naruto seem to understood this. It was a warning to him and a message telling him he has yet to impress the grand master. From the blond's point of view, he already knew how badly he had messed up.

He had remembered how the Grand Master had praised his hard earned technique taught by Seta Sojiro. The Master had admitted that it was more superior then his school's super sonic version. Naruto knew his sensei meant every word and not one to give acknowledgement this easy. Sadly this means it was not the technique that was at fault, it was the user that was the problem. Naruto was not foolish enough to believe he had a chance against the legendary master but felt shame to his first master if he had let the fight to end this way.

Knowing where the problem was, Naruto stopped a few meters in front of Grand Master. He held his blade horizontally with both hands showing the complete sword as he decide to go all out. "Skukuchi - Full Throttle!" that was all he said. His actions caused Seijuro to rise an eyebrow as he stood motionless wanted to see what happens next.

Even to the Grand Master, the final form really impressed him because even he couldn't see child anymore. In fact the technique was significantly more powerful with his smaller body as he dart around the whole field using piece of the field as his stepping stone. It was the perfect technique for the boy his age because he has yet to developed all his muscles, hence the reason he can hop around like a grasshopper. For a adult it would be more difficult due to both weight gained as well as becoming less flexible. Unfortunately for the boy, Hiko Seijuro may not able to catch him by sight but he can still hear all his landing positions thus able to predict his trajectories thus knowing which direction he will attack from.

Just as Naruto was ready for an actual attack, the master had already anticipated it. However, he was thoroughly surprised when Naruto changed course in the last millisecond and he did it right in front of him. In that moment even Seijuro didn't expect that, but he wasn't a Grand Master for nothing as he still managed to parry it. At the same time, Naruto also had the opportunity to strike any vital points because he was beyond the master's blade's defense. Impossibly Seijuro still narrowly avoided it by twisting his hips and blocking his path of attack.

That last second change of maneuver surprised Naruto, thus he was shocked because he never thought that a sheath can be used this way. The blond had expected cheap tricks would not have worked, hence he used full power of "Skukuchi" making his movements impossible to see. He had expect the master to have some ways to get around that, thus he changed direction in the very last second. Also he did it under a meter in front of his master making it near impossible for anyone to defend. Just as he was almost successful, he couldn't believe a sheath got in the way.

Seeing how his disciple was in awe of his skill Seijuro smiles and explain to him that everything is allowed when in a sword fight. When samurais broke their blades they may continue with their sheath if they have too. In fact, in "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu" one of the technique also uses the scabbard as attack and it's called "Twin Dragon Flash". Seijuro demonstrates on Naruto as he draws the blade and aimed it at his student making the surprised blond leap back from the sudden attack. He was shocked the sheath was already on his face, had his master connect with the move he could have his skull smashed in.

Normally Seijuro would have just went through with the attack like he had with Kenshin, after-all it was the best way to learn according to him. However, they already had a match and he also want the boy to stay awake for the rest of the explanation.

It seems like the match was already over and the Grand Master had the look of satisfaction. Putting their weapons away Seijuro begin explaining the essence of "Twin Dragon Flash". It was considered a delay technique because the opponent would be focused on the first "Dragon", thus neglected the second coming of the next "Dragon". Additionally the opponent may be relieved after successfully dodging the first because they would think they have countered the "Battojutsu" thus leaving them open for the follow-up.

"Twin Dragon Flash" is normally used with a "Battojutsu" opening, thus making others think it was a single attack. Not that the initial "Dragon" was weak, but few exceptional swordsmans could have dodged it. Naruto's legs were a good example hence why a second "Dragon" was incorporated. With only a faction of second delay, both "Dragons" can be considered delivered almost at the same time.

Seeing that he was confusing his student with the word "Dragon" all the time, the bigger swordsman explains the school of "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu" techniques are always delivered with a little rage, thus earning the name "Dragon". However, there is more then simply adding a pretty name to the technique. The so-call 'Rage' isn't just some anger or emotional feeling behind it, it was one of the fundamental powers behind the whole "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu". To obtain the 'Rage', one must train both furiously and diligently. It isn't something others can do over night or even copied.

The "Rage of Dragons" can only be obtained by exceeding both human thresholds and limits, thus can sometime cripple one if not trained properly. Others can try and imitate the moves, but they will never reach the core principles of the style without the rage.

Feeling that he had been talking too much, Seijuro try to get back on track and talk about the match before. Overall he believed Naruto had done admirably considering he is still a novice. His strategy and performance near the end was commendable. However, the master went on what the boy did wrong in the beginning and what it means to a swordsman.

As a swordsman, Naruto still have a long way to go because he will need to stand firm in his believes. Often when it comes to wielding a sword, the swordsman will constantly asking himself many questions and this leads to conflicts and indecision. However, those that wield the sword with unwavering resolve will find themselves nearly unstoppable, that was until another believe that contradict his making them once again waver. His earlier Master Seta Sojiro was a fine example as he was firm in his righteousness thus became very strong. Unfortunately, his other student broke him as he shown him how wrong he was and nearly sent him into edge of despair.

Seijuro didn't waste time telling him what others' resolve are because everyone's different. Thus, if Naruto really determined in his path not only can he grow stronger he will also gain strength from it. Only then can he walk the path of his blade as it will guide him till the day he breaks or the sword breaks. However, if his resolve becomes as unshakeable as it should then neither sword or his spirit will break. Of course those were only things to get him on the starting line, as the long road of a true swordsmanship can be a never ending path.

Hence since then, Naruto had to learn the basic swings of the blade 1000 times each day. It was a shock when he heard it the first day and Seijura had watched him and taught him the proper stances as well as the correct form. He was very strict as he had to correct him on every little detail down to even breathing. Seijuro too had expected the boy to complain but he kept at it for two whole weeks without a single word nor question.

For a boy his age, just the weight of an adult blade is around 2 kg and would be difficult for him to hold steady. To also swung it a thousand times, it should an impossible goal for him. However, to Naruto the word impossible didn't seem to be part of his vocabulary as he continue to reach this demand every day. Soon he seem to have grasp the motion and execute each swing under a second.

Seijuro seems to have noticed too as he nodded slowly and understood why the other swordmaster wanted the boy to come to him. Since the first their first meeting, Seijuro had already noticed the secondary aura he possesses thus knew he was a Jinchuriki. After hearing his story, he knew his initial assumption was correct.

Naruto had hesitated when he comes to tell this part of the story and the master had noticed. He had his fair share of killing and children joining in the fights and killed, thus he let the boy know that is the path of the sword. One can try cover it by making excuses such as defending themselves or doing it for love ones but it does not change the fact they had killed another living being. In his life he had see his share of blood thus he didn't care if the kid had killed all the bandits or not. Even with the news of his biji, master swordsman laughed he had yet to slay a biji so he would look forward of taking one down.

Unfortunately for Naruto, by the end of two weeks he was given another basic form to continue for next two weeks. Only this time it will be added on top of his previous learned attack, meaning he will be doing a total of 1000 for each thus 2000 in total. This time, the master added that there are a total of 9 basic sword attacks and he will practice until his body can remember them instinctively.

Seijuro had thought it would get a wise out of him, but he was sorely disappointed. Apart from the initial surprise, the blond seem to be happy with the tedious training. When asked why he was so excited, he said he felt he had accomplish something and will work hard to earn all the techniques he was willing to teach. Unknown to his teacher, Naruto was grateful to his new sensei because he was another person alive to acknowledge him thus he didn't want to disappoint him. While the training was boring for some, but to Naruto he felt he was making progress thus didn't mind the repetitive physical exercise. At least it is better than any stupid scroll or reading history.

Before he was inducted to the new school of training, his master forbid him to use his previous master's art while learning Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. While the moves from his previous master was an excellent and perfect combination with the his school but Seijuro couldn't help him with it. Thus, he will have to work it out in his own time and incorporate it together after he masters the new style.

Of course the blonde listens to his new sensei's suggestion and held back from using Sojiro's free style. Under the teachings of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, he was often covered in either cuts and bruises. Even though the technique was taught the same way from master to disciple traditionally. Sometimes Seijuro wondered if he is going too hard because any normal student would have been broken under a week. However, Naruto didn't mind the injuries he said it serves to remind him of his incompetence. Besides a bruise is better than a killing blow and he can't help someone when he is dead.

Since then, Seijuro had agreed to his judgement by showing him all his openings and Naruto thanked him for it. It's a weird teacher/student relationship, if one didn't know they did think one's the sadist the other masochist. However, as traditions go "No Pain, No Gain" and Naruto had tighten his defenses giving his Master a much harder time to find the same openings again. Nowadays, the master of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu had to reduce to trickery in order exploit for his student's weaknesses. Which is more advanced even for a master swordsman and Seijuro seems to have quite a few up his sleeves.

This serves to strengthen Naruto's swordsmanship not to fall for any cheap tricks as well as to increase his combat experiences. His everyday after training was full combat drills, it was the most effective training as traditions go and still is today. As any real masters would say, a fight in life and death is equivalent to a thousand day in training. While Seijuro in reality is only training him, but each and every attack were filled with full killing intent. Most of the blows that landed may be done with the back of the sword, but they were all crippling blows should Naruto not take them seriously.

Thankfully the blond heals fast, thus he kept coming back to the surprise of his master. For that reason, Naruto experienced combat after combat almost on daily basis thus learning at an exponential rate. Technique wise, the boy has it all down but he is still young thus will grow stronger in time. Seijuro felt his latest student surprised him in many ways, he had long surpassed children in his age and even Kenshin at that stage.

In the meantime under restricted conditions they were evenly matched, the boy somehow met his blade on equal grounds even he is the stronger one. Under normal circumstances this is scientifically not logical nor possible. However he found other ways to counter by using both his legs and full body weight thus gave him the additional force he needed. Swordsman wield their blade like it is part of their hands, it is possibly what one of the top swordsmans can do. Naruto on the other hand took it to another level and throws entire weight into it thus making him part of the blade.

It was interesting in the master's eyes and it was the reason he is able to meet him head on in a blade fight. Of course he doesn't do it all the time, but on occasions he made such defensive play it throws opponent off. While he prohibit him from using his other style, his leg strength is already at a point where he excel in just the "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu" speed. For one so young the boy is already a young master and Seijuro knows it is time for the next step.

Seijuro knew his student has both talent and strength, it would be no surprise he could beat him eventually without even the final technique. However, this was off the point because he wanted to test him himself and he isn't getting any younger thus can not wait for the training to run its course. That is if he still wanted to pass the mantel of Grand Master he needed to do this and while his body is still in adequate shape. Hence the reason he is showing his prized technique "Nine Head Dragon Flash", which he demonstrated by using him as live target.

This way Naruto can fully experience the flow and realize that there is no escape from the attack. Even with his superior leg speed, it only be a matter of time until the blows connect. With his disadvantages in both strength and height, it was need impossible for him to meet it blow for blow. Naruto knew he may block maximum of 1 to 2 strikes using his new found way to fight his master but he could never block 9 blows at the same time. It is simply put, an ultimate technique that utilizes the user's rage 9 times as well as pushing the user's body to the max just for its execution.

Just as he was thinking of a way for possible counter, he was surprised by his master taking off his cloak. He was further shocked that it make a heavy 'thug' sound, only to find out that it was a weighted cloak which stupidly limits the wearer's power and speed. Naruto had to roll his eyes as his Master explains it was to limit a Grand Master's power so he can fight fairly among the mortals. Sadly what happened next the blond could never forget in his entire life. His master's build while impressive, but his test swing send chills to the blond's entire body. For the first time, Naruto bear witness to the true powers of his master's full strength and without restrain.

Similar to Kenshin, and Seijuro himself when he had to face his own master they both really thought they were going to die that day. Naruto was no different, he too was shaken to the core and almost seeing his own death from just one swing. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of monster his master was hiding underneath that over size cloak of his. The whole deal simply defile the true meaning of both strength and power. He had seen his master many times and fought against him but this person in front of him totally demolish that profile.

Seijuro understood what the boy's feeling, both himself and Kenshin were older when they took the trial. To the young Naruto, it would be like unstoppable mountain crashing down on him it was a heavy burden to bear. Like Kenshin, he asked the boy if he still really wanted to complete his training in the art of "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu" because this will be his final test. Unlike his entry test, there will be no turning back because from now on it is life and death. It will be decided in one go, his full power "Nine Head Dragon Flash" against him.

In order to surpass the final technique and become a established swordsman, he had to find the answers on his own. He will need all his resolve, all he had learned and everything he valued on the line. Simply because this will probably his last and only chance to back off and become a normal civilian. For this reason, the master solemnly give his young student one night to overcome this ordeal because tomorrow he will either be dead or his successor.

It is the reason why there is only one master and one student for every generation of "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu". The master will always have some to succeed him and kept the school going, it was how he became 13th Grand Master of his school. From the point he had taken Naruto as student, he had prepared for this day just like his master before him. It is a heavy burden for the bearer of the greatest swordsman's art. The art that can single hand turn the tide of any war.

The teacher went back to his house while Naruto continue to think about his words and prepare himself if he really want to become the successor the art. Seijuro can only sigh lightly, he had had the same position when he was passing his final technique to Kenshin. It was not easy for him either because he had nearly died once and also the thought of killing his older student. There are no hesitation in a sword fight, so he will again go through the same idea of killing his 2nd disciple or be killed again.

To be honest, Seijuro is a little worry for his new and much younger student. Kenshin was able to pass the trial because he had friends waiting for him, but Naruto had no-one. The technique requires the user to have a strong desire to survive in order to pull off. Stronger the desire, the stronger the technique. Throughout the human history, there is nothing stronger then the love of another. This in effect a great disadvantage for his current student because he has no one and too young to love another.

In the next day, both parties had heavy thoughts and didn't slept a wink. However, they still meet in the same place where they will have their final show down. Neither master nor student said anything until they were at the spot.

Just as Seijuro had feared, Naruto had no answers. Steeling his resolve, he faces his student while Naruto didn't back down. Both said their piece of good-byes while Naruto thank his master for his teaching. Five years had been a long time and Naruto had learn much under his tuition.

Both swordsmans prepared their blades, Seijuro had already drawn his whereas Naruto kept his in his "Battojutsu" stance. Without a warning both parties disappeared into one another in a blink of an eye. Just like before, Naruto felt the overwhelming force of the unstoppable mountain as 9 blades closes in on him boxing him in one place. He too had stepped into "Battojutsu" drawing point where he is likely drawn anytime, it will be an instant as he held true to his believe.

While it is true Naruto had no one in his life, but he made one promise in the grave of the girl he buried. That he will never lose his precious friends again. For that promise he had already had his blade drawn and already cut into his sensei. But before he had followed for the kill, he used Seto's move and flashed several steps backwards.

In that split millisecond Seijuro had watched his student overcame his trial but in the last millisecond backed off. Puzzled and confused he looked to his student while examining his own wound, even the attack was not completed it was still deadly. Having passed the test was impressive enough, especially when he was this young but that instant hesitation and redraw was unheard of. Especially in the middle of execution was impossible. Even the egotistical grand master could never thought of it possible. It is like firing a rifle and trying to stopping the bullet from exiting. He was not angry, because he knew his student very well but he want an explanation.

As for the blonde, he had just escaped from death as well as performing two techniques in less than a second. He was already sweating and exhausted as he rest near a rock trying to catch his breath. "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu" isn't some convention style that you find in skill scrolls that everyone can learn from. It can only be passed down from Master to student by intensive physical training. Everyone of its techniques requires both wills and strengths of its wielders to surpass all human threshold limits in order to execute to its maximum potential.

Normally someone as young as Naruto should not be taught until he was older, but from their sparring the Grand Master found his student out of ordinary. Plus his wound heal much faster than even normal adults, thus he was confident the child can handle the full training. He had tested his theory by making the session tougher and would probably kill any normal human being, including his first student too. However, not only Naruto got back up he was back to full health a few days later. That's how 13th Grand Master of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu Hiko Seijuro found out how special the child was, he had knew then his student is destined for greatness, not as great himself of course.

Back to Naruto, having rested enough he turns to his Master. While his teacher hadn't said a word, but his stance told him he wanted answers. He knew Seijuro was a traditionalist thus could be mad how he didn't complete the rital to succeed the title of Grand Master. Turning to his Master he complained how wrong the test and tradition were.

He had already grasped what was needed to do in order to strengthen and control the technique, so why does he still have to follow through with the stupid ritual. His teacher maybe a sarcastic, egotistical and a punishing taskmaster asshole and on occasions he wished he had killed the bastard, but he is still his sensei. Before he had met him he had vowed to gain strength to protect his precious friends and killing his precious asshole sensei would go against his promise.

Though Seijuro was mad about the asshole reference, but he understood student and let it slide. He did complain every student he trained was like that, they do what they want. The blonde had not finished because he wanted his masters to live and see his accomplishments. Never the Grand Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu ever felt so proud of his student. He slapped the boy hard on the back, smashing him to the ground and drag him into the house for a drink. It doesn't matter if he's underage, the kid's too mature for his own good. Besides if he listen anymore he might cry and destroy his bad-ass image he worked so hard for.

Still today event had shown him that Naruto was ready and it is also time for him to continue his journey. The next day, the master addressed his blonde student and told him his decisions. Their time together had shaped both Master and student an unbreakable bond and understanding. Naruto knew what his master would say because he was grateful for what he had taught him. No word can express how much gratitude he had for his master.

Just as both knew, what Naruto still lacks must be learned on his own. Seijuro had put all his experiences as well as skill into this one disciple, there shouldn't be anyone out there but him that could possibly a match. Naruto had heard enough of his sensei's egotistical comment to know he meant them, but he also knew what his master had said were true too. Combine with his other sensei's shukuchi, his Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu style is unmatched. Like the wise masters say, no-one is invincible, there is always a weakness and always someone stronger. Even a child can take out an adult if the right strategy is employed.

Just like his other master Seko Sojiro, Naruto is also starting his own path. As he had often quote "Ones path can not be shown it can only be chosen." meaning to decide on your own. So in his mind, he had longed one day he would have to take his real step as a true swordsman. Seijuro was all smiles as he sends his possibly final student away, he knew this kid would make "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu" the fearful technique in the whole element nation. A warrior of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu can never take sides in times of conflict, they must follow their own heart. From the final words of his new master, Naruto took them to heart before they part ways.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Phantom Battosai

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Naruto nor Rurouni Kenshin, the story I have written is only for my own entertainment.

Author's notes: A little insight on my stories, please note that my English isn't very good therefore I know there will be mistakes. However, since I am working on this alone and quite new with the site thus I am not familiar with all the helps available. If you know something that can help with my grammar or writing the stories please let me know. I was informed many times to get a beta, so unless someone was interested please also let me know. Otherwise, hope you enjoy the story.

The Phantom Battosai

Since leaving the mountains, Naruto had taken both his mentors' words to heart and set forth in his own path. It will be a few months before anyone heard his name and to others he will be known as "The Phantom Battosai". However, while his masters may or may not see him again they will know its him when they hear his nickname. Ironically he also received the name of Battosai, just like the other user of "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu".

In the beginning, there were only sighting of an unknown swordsman that disappear without a trace. Travelers at first thought it was only a trick of the light, or just didn't think it was important thus ignored them. It was only later they found number of bodies wherever the swordsman was spotted. Some thought he was some vengeful spirit of some dead samurai and the fact that he always dresses in white lead them to believe he was some kind of ghost. From the way the bodies were cut, they just couldn't believe not a single drop of blood were on him. There were rumors that was how he got his name "The Phantom Battosai".

They also gave him other names like "Ghost Swordsman", "White Samurai" or "Evil Slayer" etc. Officially no village gave him a bounty because each and every man he slayed were either guilty or later found criminals. Thus, only the underground bosses want his head as he had closed many of their operations. Unfortunately, no-one knows who he was thus making these crime lord so frustrated. All they know was he only dress in white, and there were many people who does too.

Unknown to them, the actual "Phantom Battosai" was not even in his teens yet and Naruto had no intention of announcing to the world who he was. Besides who would believe the famous executioner was just a child. Like his name sake, he was no hero he just kills who he think is a bad guy. He also wasn't arrogant enough to think who will live and who should die. After training with two masters, he came to the same conclusion like Kenshin to protect those that needed his protection.

Those bandits or criminals that met his criteria will quickly be cut down, and any prisoner he find will immediately be released. If there happens to be a time where he was unsure, he would camp around them until he decided to act but those occasions were rare. Somehow they were like his sixth senses as he look and observe their movements as well as looking into their eyes. Ones with dark and evil intentions were easy to sense and along with his gut feelings, not many can escape his judgement.

With his sharp and acute senses, he could even kill them all blind folded. Their ill and disgusting aura were like ugly beacons telling him their exact position. Also his completed training with "Hiko Seijuro" gave him all the experience he need to know how his opponent would fight him. Plus the time he spent with "Seta Sojiro" taught him how to move in the dark and without even knocking into trees.

The bandits stood no chance, after taking care of them he just broke the locks and be on his way. Slaves and hostages can free themselves later in the morning, they should be able to handle the rest on their own. It was quick and quiet that the prisoners didn't know they were freed until next morning.

Since he was relatively new in this, thus there wasn't much he could offer them. Having no known contacts nor money there isn't any reason for him to hang around. Besides, if he still want to keep his identity a secret the less people see him the better. Those that did see him always end up dead and since the prisoners were normally locked up thus he was safe. Even they do somehow see him, it would be just a blur because he was moving very fast. It was the reason why no-one figure out he was still only ten years of age.

The real story started a few days after he left the mountains. He didn't think he would encounter bandits so soon but was surprised he end up in the middle of their raid. Sadly it was too late as everyone was dead and the bandits were fighting over who should get a bigger share. Seeing it was just a kid and that he was coming from the mountains, they thought he had no money thus told him to get lost. However the bandit whom lost his argument thought he could get the sword off the brat instead.

Before he can finish his demand, he was used as example for "Double Dragon Flash" where he was cut through the waist as his upper half was slammed to the side like trash. His zero response and swift actions stunned the entire camp as they never seen such brutality and swordsmanship. It took nearly three seconds for the lower half to fall, thus waking the other gang as they found the kid no longer where he was. They ready their weapons but it was too late as Naruto had already killed them. Before he left, Naruto burned the kart along with the dead merchants. As for the bandits they can rot for all he care.

Since then he had been taking down misfits after misfits thus caught the attention of mob bosses. With supplies coming in low they began to investigate the source. Unfortunately the men they sent either came back with dead-ends or never returned at all. It was later they found out all their hired men were dead. When reports came in from living victims did they figured out someone was killing their sources. They called him the "Battosai" because he already killed over a hundred of their people.

On top of that they also placed a large bounty for his head, but without a picture no-one knew who they were looking for. Since the only available description was his white dress code, thus many swordsmen were dragged into fights or shadowed by assailants. Among the chaos there was Naruto, they never suspected him and most would think he was just an errand boy or something.

He had knew the mob bosses were after him, months traveling with "Seta Sojiro" also taught him the values of information gathering. He knew where to go and who to ask for information, all he had to do is pretend he was there on behalf of his master. With the right amount of Ryo, he didn't need a reason and the informants will give him what he needs. In addition to his over sized cloak and patches over his whisker marks he hides from others in case anyone recognized him.

Naruto too had thought about taking out the crime lords and be done with it because they were the main culprits but later decided not to. He didn't want to start a blood bath in the middle of the city, nor does he want to raise too many red flags on himself thus he kept a low profile. Besides it would cause an army of the innocent local enforcers on him thus he left them alone unless he absolutely must intervene. Without the thugs doing their dirty work, these crime bosses wouldn't get their hands dirty nor get involved directly.

Officially there were never a bounty for him because each and every man he slayed were either guilty or later found criminals. Only crime-lords still kept an active reward for his head and wouldn't do it too openly to prevent him targeting them, besides they still don't know who he is. There was one time where one of them went too far and challenged the "Battosai" directly. While he also had no information on who he was, he figured out there maybe something between him and the people he had rescued. Thus with his ingenious idea, he decided to capture these people and had them placed on the chopping board.

Sadly these people had only been released from one hell only to go into another. They were some of the refugees that had the unfortunate luck to come to this town and end up in the hands of the corrupt mayor. Like all normal civilians they report to the nearest police station and gave in their statement as well notify them of the dead bodies. However unknown to both the station and these people the report all end up on the table of the mayor. Having read their reports, the mayor knew he had the right group and locked them up as accomplices for killing good people. His decree was for the "Battosai" to both reveal and surrender himself to their justice.

That evening just as they believe the cowardly swordsman wouldn't show up the mayor ordered for everyone's execution. Whether these people were with the "Battosai" or not mean nothing to him, they were just an excuse for trapping the elusive swordsman. Just as the guards starts to drag the refugees for a live execution, darkness fell on them. By the time the servants re-light all the torches they were surprised the mayor was no longer shouting for orders. They found the reason as they turn around find all guards dead in their own pool of blood including their employer.

Officials were called and came for the investigation and few daimyos even showed up for the body. However, unknown to others all the people present were once either threatened or forced to do business with the mayor. When news reached their ears they had to come personally to see for themselves and to make sure he was really dead. With so many leaders in one place, the commissioner had to do a full investigation and find out how and why it had happened.

Thankfully they assured him they were not interested in the capture because deep down they knew they all wanted the mayor dead. In fact it wouldn't surprise them one of them had hired an assailant, but since the tyrant was well connect they afraid it might have backfired. It was well known he had several backing of several high ranking politicians as well as ninjas working for him, may be even a hidden village. After-all he was able to blackmail them, thus they believe he has a few people among their employment hence they couldn't try anything.

However as they assembled and realize non of them had ordered an assassination they begin to wonder who the third party was. Hence the reason they order an investigation, they had hoped to keep the incident quiet but would be impossible. Without the order the commissioner had already started the investigation because it was part of his job. He too hadn't planned to apprehend assailant because from the ongoing investigation he understood whoever this "Battosai" was he was only trying to save the people.

As chief of the police department, he was ashamed it was his department that started this whole mess and the main reason these people were in the hands of the mayor. After looking into the recent reports in the mayor's office, he found his own original reports along his own signatures. When he went back to the police archives, he found number of missing documents and reports he had hidden concerning the mayor. He remembered their past meeting where he had confront him with prove of his wrong doings and association with number of mob bosses.

His response was for the good of the town and that he should only concern himself with the people's safety rather than the politics. He believe for the safety of both his family member he should drop this matter because against these people they stood no chance. If he was lucky he could find himself dead by accident but if unlucky both his only daughter and his wife raped. The mayor showed his fake concerns as he advise the chief of police not to pursuit it any further. As the old saying goes, if you can't beat them you join them instead. Hence he suggested to either join him or step aside by not getting too involved because these people have eyes and ears everywhere.

Naturally the commissioner didn't join them, lately he realized that both answers were wrong thus felt very ashamed of himself. While he may not have participated in the wrong doings, he had both knew what went on and choose ignored them entirely. It was only the advise from the daimyos and his fellow officers that he kept the position because you can never know if the next chief would be as corrupt as the mayor. The daimyos knew the head chief was a good man, thus they promised him they will help the town financially and prevent another corrupt mayor from taking over. It was one good news after another, as the police chief knew the town could not survive without the mayor's money hence the reason he had all the powers.

For that reason, he worked hard in the investigation and provide a satisfactory report. As the daimyos had agreed, they were only to find out how and the reason why it happened. Everyone knew their mayor had been involved with the other syndicates thus they didn't want a gang war dragging their town or their involvements. However, that notion changes as investigation leads to one individual that every mob boss seems to want to get their hands on.

Aside from the long list of crimes and wealth the mayor had accumulated, the commissioner had discovered many new and recent reports of the "Battosai". It was later the chief found a number of resources came from his office that they found out were partially to blame. For that reason he had took upon himself to compensate these prisoners. The Daimyos too added their own support after they heard it was the mysterious "Battosai" that killed the mayor.

During the investigations, the commissioner had been prepared to drop the case if he ever find hard evidence who it was. This was the only time he was happy to turn a blind eye to the law himself, the "Battosai" had not only saved these refugees he also indirectly saved their town. While the police had tried their best to keep everything close to their chest, but the death of a tyrant is already spread through the streets and everyone had started to celebrate. Rumor has it that an unknown swordsman arrived in town and the mayor tried and challenge him but lost badly.

With the chaos in the station and number of witnesses during questioning news broke out and the name ghost swordsman spread. The commissioner may not be happy at their efficiency in its containment but accept the positive results it brought. While the town knew about their benefactor, they also in turn treated the refugees like heroes since they had brought the "Battosai" to them. In a way it was like their town's redemption so the police chief let it slide.

By the end of the week, the commissioner was surprised both he and his team still couldn't find any evidence made by the so-called "Battosai". He could still remember the stable worker's testament, his terrified expression still fresh in his mind as he remembered them. The poor idiot kept repeated how he saw a blade that traveled through the complex, sucking out all the light wherever it goes. It didn't even stop at the guards as it wave through them, probably killing them or cursing them on its way. If the chief had not known the old man himself he would have thought he was senile.

Sadly he was the only witness that saw the ghost, the other servants only reported the same thing - a blackout and then everyone dead. He had thought everyone was trying to protect the killer but since their statement match that day's event thus rules out the possibility they were collaborating with one another. Base on the on site investigation, the killer did not even leave a single footprint. "Impossible!", in his 30 years of police work how can the "Battosai" leave the site without getting blood on him when the whole court is in a pool of blood.

However one thing was clear, the killing blow were made by an extremely well trained swordsman. Experts examined both the killing blows and cut marks, they all believed it was made with a Nodachi and by a very skilled swordsman. What was even more amazing was even they never seen marks such as these. It was done without hesitation and cutting right through the bone, which was difficult even for well trained swordsmen. Unfortunately, it was the only evidence he had to the "Battosai" as it matches the kills in his other reports from another district.

Apparently they were not the only people investigating this swordsman. As the mayor had in his report, this "Battosai" character had been killing not just his men but also other gangsters families too. Seeing that they already had a bounty that rival the strongest hidden villages, many organizations too had been looking into the elusive mystery man. It was fortunately that no-one knows who he was or his real identity. According to the underground network, there had been over 300 outlaws slayed in less than four months. The commissioner guessed it would now be over 400 criminals now if they includes the mayor and the rest of his group.

As for Naruto, when the mayor had challenged him he arrived three days early and waited to see if he was really going along with the plan. For days he sat from the tallest hotel window and watched the manor. Remembering and gauging all the men coming in and out of the compound. He wasn't arrogant to think he can take care of everyone without doing some background check on them. Especially the mayor, he was in this business long before he was born it isn't unlikely that he had some strong bodyguards protecting him. If he really needed to get involve, he will need to make sure the operation goes 100% successful.

In the past he had made a decision to not go for mob bosses. Aside from being too high profiled, they have also their own families and sometimes have complicated reasons to be in this line of business. Hence he didn't want to get too involved thus only cut off their supply line and be done with it. However, when the mayor made his decree he knew this was inevitable so he waited until the execution day for the mayor to possibly change his mind.

As he waited he had wondered if he should just stormed in instead of letting these people suffer. He knew in his code he couldn't save everyone so he didn't falter and stood by his sword. Like a real swordsman, he held his blade close for support. It had been his only partner and only source of reassurance for whatever hardship he will face ahead.

So when the day was over and the mayor gave his order for the execution, he too exploded into action. Three days of bottled up rage, uncertainty and waiting he had to endure. Now it's payback time and he will carry all that anger and frustration direct them on every member of the mobster gang.

Without even stopping he made a X slash motion before follow up with the butt end of his sword to crash through. Not only the door, the guards too were killed by the slices and they were just obstacles to him. It was a race against time so he couldn't afford any delays. With two men down he still have 74 to go and one mayor. Having made his explosive entry, he brought himself some extra time as they will stop the execution and investigate.

His keen senses told him exactly where everyone were and his ruckus also caused some coming his way. It wouldn't have matter anyway, because tonight non will live through sunrise. He had watched and endure for the past three days, these thugs were like bandits only they operate within the town. Our hero was a little surprised how the local police even made way and turned a blind eye on them. He had asked around and listened to the town folks hush talked about the mayor.

They had had their chance, now it would be his turn to clean up. In matter of seconds, he had cleared the hall way. They were just peons and he didn't even need to swing his sword. All he did was run and let his blade catch their veins or vital parts.

His speed was so fast they only felt a draft and later in a pool of their own blood. Even if they saw him coming, they wouldn't know how to defend themselves. They did be like watching a horse about to trample you, as they were too shocked to react. Only those with sufficient discipline and reflexes can they overcome their inevitable death.

On his way to the court yard, he ran so fast he left behind a vacuum and sonic boom, snuffing out torches as well as breaking all the oil lamps. Anyone watching it would seem like some kind of ghost or shinigami passing through. This was especially true when they found out everyone was dead afterwards.

The stronger and more experienced sword users maybe fast enough to draw their swords but against the secrets of "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu" they were too out classed. Days spent on observation weren't wasted as Naruto made note on their styles and how many high level swordsmen he will be up against. It was the reason he uses "Dragon Hammer Flash" immediately before they clash, he had knew from the start all their strengths.

These mercenaries can only watch in disbelieve when their weapon broke and themselves split in half. Thankfully there were only three real sword users and Naruto could have beaten them by normal means. However, he didn't want to waste too much time on pointless fighting thus just over power them with his specials.

Against "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu" if one was to simply just block, you will find yourself either a head shorter or one life less. Also their weapons was like scrap metal when compare against a true samurai blade. A good sword can not be taken by just anybody, they must be earned through many hardship and trials. It was believed that a the best samurai blade was made with at least a thousand folds.

Any blacksmith can tell you how much effort it was to just fold a blade, they must first heat the metal then beat it to complete the first step of the folding process. The process was not complete until you beat it back into the same shape and that was just one fold. If you can imagine repeating the steps a thousand times the sword would be priceless and no smith would be willing to part with something they put this much effort to it. A completed samurai sword, along with the sharping and finishing touches were almost a work of art.

Only the most dedicated maker can endure the complete process, otherwise it would just be another failure. Hence the reason why only those they trust would they be willing to hand over their best work. A life's work is only a fair exchange with a life's debt hence why good sword can not be brought simply by money. They wouldn't give it to some no named swordsman only for it to be stolen or lost hence only real swordsmen have the honor to own such blades.

A good example was "Arai Shakku", who was a master sword smith in the samurai wars. His work was legendary as many samurai still sought after his work even after the war. At the time he had wanted to create a world without conflict thus why he study different ways of killing and created the weapons. Sadly his family misunderstood his intentions thus had not followed his way.

However, he had not falter because he wanted a world where his son can live in peace thus why he continue to forge and create the ultimate weapons for the samurais. Those that put all their body and soul into making a sword are like painters, only difference was a sword has a purpose while a painting was just art. While all swords may look the same, but the quality and amount of effort put to it will show when they cross.

It was another reason why the commissioner was so fascinated, he had never seen a sword fight so overwhelmingly one-sided. Especially when it was 76 against 1 thus it was odd they were completely outmatched. His obvious target was the mayor, thus only him the "Battosai" have cut off his head.

Thanks to this incident, his nickname changed to "Phantom Battosai". His deeds became one of the main topics in Iron country as merchants and travellers talked about how he defend them from bandits and gangster. Amazingly they still don't know who he was, all that was known was his way of dress and his appearing and disappearing act. Rumors says he was like a ghost, appearing behind you and no matter how many times you turn you would never see him. Others talked about his swords skills as he cut steel like paper.

Of course ninjas and swordsmen were less incline to believe everything. Those around samurai country had to accept some resemblance of truth as evidence pile itself as more and more cases presents itself. Few swordsmen too tried to pass themselves as the elusive "Phantom Battosai" but were quickly proved they were frauds. Some even got hunted by assailants as the mob bosses still had his name on top of the bounty list. With multiple billionaires wanting his head, he has got the highest bounty rivaling most wanted nukenins.

For that reason no-one was foolish enough to claim his name nor try imitating him. Besides there was already a line of experts in Iron country that had been analyzing his style and the battle scenes. Rumors also mentioned that even General Mifune had been looking for him. They were right, since the Mayor's death Mifune had been getting many reports on him.

He was good friends with the old "Battosai", hence he was interested in another that took the same name. Having read the reports, he recall some of the similarities as well as the style being used. He was convinced that even if they are not related there must be some connection hence he wanted to meet him in person.

Unfortunately non of his men managed to find and delivery his invitation. Instead they found more bodies and were always days behind, it seems wherever he goes dead bandits pile after him. It was good for those so called experts since they get another fresh case as they flock scene like hungry pigeons during feeding time.

Those that had been keeping tabs on him will find themselves rather shocked as it was not just simple thugs he had been slaying. Usually such ragtag group were lead by someone strong, often by nukenins that was kicked out of their hidden villages. Some even came from famous villages and they were no genins.

In fact the newest addition to his record was from Kumo and was a well-known jonin for his speed that rivals the Raikage. He was somehow turn traitor when he wanted to kill the kage's brother "Killer Bee" due to his Jinchuriki status. It seems most his family were killed since they were part of the team to subdue the biju and got killed in the process, obviously he blamed "Killer Bee" for it. However, surprisingly he couldn't last even a single confrontation against the swordsman. Thanks to this, many ninjas were quite wary of the "Phantom Battosai".

His deeds were no secret as they were very detailed in the official reports. They called themselves the forensic anthropologists as they analyses the bodies and site for evidence. Surprisingly they were very accurate as they based their hypothesis on conclusive site evidence. With site undisturbed, they concluded the report with extra confidence.

Based on their analysis, they believed the ninja was killed in mid-combat. His drawn weapons were strong indication they were fighting. However, his shock expression at the time of death point out how ill prepared he was. Since there were hardly any defensive wounds they deduced that the fight was relatively short.

In fact they believed the ninja couldn't put up a single defense nor any evidental offense and died a quick death. The body was sent back to Kumo for identification thus how they learned about the swordsman. Iron Country decided to keep the bounty payment in case they found the elusive "Phantom Battosai". Like General Mifune had said it himself, their nation own the swordsman their gratitude.

In the very beginning no-one believed his existence and the officials could not just take a few travelers' words for granted. They reported that they felt a cold draft and then later discovered all the dead bodies, they strongly believed whatever flew past them were the ghost responsible. Other travelers said they saw a ghost at the scene because it disappeared immediately after they thought they were seeing things. The fact that not a single bandit left alive made them wonder if it was a raiding party of vigilantes but after examining the scene there weren't enough footprints to support that theory.

With no-one coming forth to claim responsibility, the cases were left cold for months. Only later when they have surviving victims could they file a proper report, even then the case were sketchy. They couldn't exactly put down the people were rescued by a ghost. However, when they put the previous reports together they believed the cases were linked.

At least they believe whoever doing the killing was human, since every dead they have recovered were either bandits or on the wanted poster. It helps them to know they won't be trying to apprehend someone that was on their side. Thanks to their work, no search party or arrest were issued. After-all there were no law against killing the bad guys, it was the reason why wanted posters were posted.

The real question was why didn't anyone come forward and claim the bounty. It was something the officials were still trying to work out. One officer thought out loud that maybe it was really a ghost that did all the killing, he was immediately kicked off his chair. If everything were to be explained as supernatural who needs investigators? Of course he was reprimanded for his stupidity.

The commander chief wasn't being unreasonable to his subordinates, he didn't want to them to take the easy way out for answers. Samurais were being looked down since ninjas took glory, Iron Country would shame their pride if they were to hire ninjas to solve their problems. They wanted to prove they are just as good as ninjas, thus many also studied ninjutsu besides swordsmanship. Aside from being a good support for their art, it also helps when they were challenged by ninjas.

It was unfortunate that their target wasn't a ninja and since the victims were only civilians their words don't carry much weight in reports. Since they were often inaccurate and sometimes exaggerated thus making it difficult for others to believe or accepted by officials. As result the "Swordsman" just became a mirth and legend in the land of Iron and slowly spreading to the ninja nations. Only after having visited the battle scene were they forced acknowledge his existance but they were still less to incline believe he can cut steel with just his sword. Let alone to cutting iron cuffs while it was still on the prisoners and without injurying them.

On top of that, they still don't know who the swordsman was. Some survivors claimed they saw the fight but only reported a white blur and flashes before all bandits were killed. Again the official didn't know what to make of it and very hard to put on the official reports. Once it was over, the cage were automatically opened along with all their chains. They said they felt a weight or a tap and all their cuffs were opened. After hearing about the "White Swordsman" they too thought he was a ghost, otherwise there could be no other explanation. This was one of the reasons why the officials could not take their words seriously.

Ironically it was also these prisoners that kept severed cuffs were they forced to accept their tale. The poor guy still had the matching cuff marks to prove it. They had to admit that it looked like a sword cut and they only seen them on training bamboos. Even then they had to call in several experts because they couldn't believe the evidences themselves.

Some had wondered if he was one of the Mist's 7 swordsmen, they were legends and were considered strongest swordsmen in shinobi nation. However, most top samurais would agree they were strong because of their swords and their skills to bring out its abilities. If you give them a normal blade, they would be just like any jonin but only with more experience. Whereas the "Swordsman" they were looking for, his was pure sword art and he could be just as deadly with any other blade. Hence why he was the hottest topic in the samurai world.

It was just too unbelievable, people like that don't appear out of the blue. Especially with those abilities, even if they weren't in their records there must at least someone knowing about them. There was also someone with the code name "Battosai" during the Samurai War, but he had long disappeared when the war was over and this new "Battosai" was nothing like the old. Some speculated that he could be a student of the old "Battosai" but many argued that the newer version seem much more skilled.

While the killing style shared some similarities, at the same time also looked very different. In the end they had to built his profile from scratch. At some point they also thought it was some kind of unknown Kekkei genkai.

Since then the "Phantom Battosai" became the biggest topic among samurais and other swordsmen. It was not that often a swordsman got this famous, hence he became a celebrity as Iron Country continues to monitor his progress. Aside from his disappearing tricks, they were also trying to figure out his style and whether the rumors do them justice. However as more cases were brought in, new information spread and more rumors goes on the streets.

Naruto thought his new nickname was cool, so he decided to dress the part and got himself a grayish-white samurai suit. While it was not unusual for a samurai garb but among citizens it is normally reserved for upper classed people. Unlike the poor, these people wants distinguish themselves by showing they were not one for hard labor which would result in dirt on their clothes. Dressed in white they show they were different, it was the reason why noble dress in both white and bright colors.

Hence his choice of clothing had not caught many attention but maybe with exceptions on bandits as they think had a rich master, they were quickly put down. No-one would have believed he was the famous "Phantom Battosai", the most they think was he was just a blade handler for his rich samurai master which was common among lords. Since he was still in his pre-teen, his Nodachi is even bigger than him so he had to strap it over his back. With the way he had patched his whiskers, it made him look like some underling or servant.

Taking his Master's advise, he also don a mask to further hide his whiskers as he didn't want Konoha to recognize him. During his travels with Master Sojiro he had learned that he is what others called a human sacrifice and they used the term "Jinchuriki" for people like him. The ash remain of the bandits were result of his biji's energy as they were hazard for humans including himself. If he was properly trained he could be a juggernaut for any village. Hence the reason there may be a chance that Konoha haven't let go of him and may eventually come to him one day.

Having escaped that place once, our hero had no desire to return any time soon. Therefore after completing his "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu" training he covered his face with bandages then later an iron mask. In addition, he also wear a large samurai straw hat that shaped like a cone (though I only found conical hat called 'jingasa' in wikipedia). If he tilt his head, the hat covers almost all his face. Even so it would still be difficult to see his eyes and with his iron mask no-one can see what he looked like. His only visible feature is probably his long blond hair as he let it grow like all samurais and let it grow into a ponytail.

He travels relatively light, only carrying two swords in his waist. One from his first Master where he still carries to this day, the other was gifted by a famous Black Smith. He didn't wanted to be known thus did not give his name, his family was part of the famous sword makers because of that they were captured and forced to make swords for a rogue samurai. Luckily Naruto found them and freed everyone, as thank you he gave him his best work while he destroy the others because he didn't want them to be used for evil.

Since the Mayor incident, Naruto left Iron Country. Whether people recognized him or not, he decided its time to leave thus started his travel around the nation. Outside of Iron country, there were more ninjas as they all possess the ability to use ninjutsu. However, they were still no match for him. Like others they all underestimated him thus paid the price for their ignorance.

Konoha's ROOTs too had tried their hands to get him, their reason was for him to either to either join them or be eliminated as a potential threat to the nation. It was a typical Danzo operation to make sure all threats were eliminated and not aligned with any other villages. For that reason, a scouting team were sent. Consisting mainly of trackers to find and verify this "Battosai" and if opportunity arises to check his threat level.

Whether this swordsman survive or not concern him very little, but with all the hype going around it is best to evaluation this new upstart for future purposes. Thus, using his own trusted ninjas he wanted to see if this sword swinger could be in any use. With the best tracker team of Inuzuka, Aburame and Hyuga, he had expected a quick report and evaluation. Since they were also best of their clan, the warhawk hadn't expect any complications.

After a while, he sent a more combat originated team, and again they were lost like 'rock in the ocean' never heard of again. Around the fourth time he had to give up, he was wasting men as he got absolutely nothing. Usually ROOT has another hidden member, an observer. Their job was strictly to report back in case of any mishap, a clean-up if the mission happens to go south. However, even the observer never report in.

For one team, he might have accepted the loss but when all four teams disappear, it became a serious matter. He had to redraw all his forces and make sure non of his ROOTs were anywhere near the "Battosai". If he had took out all his agents, it is best they don't draw a potential enemy closer to Konoha.

ROOT ninjas may be well trained against normal ninjas, but against the "Battosai" it was a different story. In the ninja dominated world, ninjutsu may have a higher standing than the typical samurais but it does not mean they are better. It was the reason why daimyo's soldiers were still samurais.

Since the "Battosai" uses an ancient art, even to a samurais they would have trouble trying to defend themselves. With the additional secrets of "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu", the style was nearly unstoppable. Thus it was no wonder any ninja would find the style incomprehensible and no way for they to counter, let alone to defend from. As the name of the style suggests, it was like a Soaring Dragon. They were also ill-prepared for a blade and swordsman that could cut through their jutsus as well as their weapons.

So when the first team of ROOT ninjas faced him and try to apprehend him, they were quickly cut down. As soon as they said the word "Konoha" Naruto didn't let them finish and immediately killed them with just one swipe of his blade. Combined both his footwork and speed, his blade cut through the first ROOT before anyone knew what happened. As he complete his full swing he was already behind the last member and not even a drop of his enemies' blood on either him or his blade. He sheath his weapon and continue his travels as if nothing had happened. These ROOT ninjas were already dead as they tried to find their target again only to fall apart themselves.

It was said that a superior swordsman can cut without damaging the inner connections. That was until gravity or other forces took over and causes the parts to separate. In this case, the ROOTs' fanatic turn to search for their missing opponent.

Normally he wouldn't care about his old home, but these ninjas were openly threaten to abduct him. Naruto had heard hidden villages taking young children and train them into killing machines. One of them was the famous snake sannin "Orochimaru", another was rumored an organization from Konoha but no-one had solid evidence to prove it. Ironically they were both from the very same village he had escaped from.

Later with the more combatant units, they were again too used to the ninja way of fighting and the standard practice sword. While they were stronger and much more experienced, they have not anticipated the follow-up of the "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu" thus paid the price. This time it was their training that was their downfall. They were trained to grasp every opportunity, thus when the ninja dodged the first "Double Dragon Flash". He rushed in to his death as the scabbard smashed skull.

Normally, the ROOT ninja could have also avoided the second attack but Naruto also stepped in thus cut the time and distance by half. Having used the technique number of times, Naruto had improved so even the fastest ninjas could not run from his pursuit. Combined with his foot movements he can cover wider range and distance. Unlike normal conventional sword style where each sword swing synchronizes the step of movement. He can extend up to several steps thus covering longer range and more perimeter.

The ROOTs' strategy may have worked on normal samurai but the "Battosai" was not normal. They thought it was just a simple "Battojutsu" but instead he followed-in with the scabbard. Non of the ROOTs saw it coming as the ninja took the initiative and charge in after the failed strike and right into the incoming secondary finisher smashing his skull as result. Even among samurais it was abnormal because nobody expect to use the sheath as weapon, maybe as last resort after losing the blade but never as part of the attack. While dual wielding was common for both samurais and ninjas, but to use it such way after the blade was drawn was just unthinkable.

In the end, the ROOT ninjas paid for it with his broken skull killing him on the spot. Before others can recover from the shock and sudden lost of their comrades the "Battosai" had already taken another life. Their perception were too focus on the killing blow from the sheath to see another attack coming from below, right under their own eyes.

By then the swordsman is already in the middle of their formation. They knew the duel was already over, it was just too fast that they still couldn't believe it. Dropping his sheath, the Battosai already had his hand on the 2nd sword and switch to reverse grip. Before the sheath even reached the ground, the attack "Dual Dragon Hurricane Flash" was already initiated.

With a twist in his spin and together with his dual swords, it was like a massive hurricane between the last two ROOTs members. There was just no defense against such attack, the technique not only sucked them in but also slice through their katanas leaving them cut like ribbons. It was a new technique Naruto created based on his master's Dragon Spin Flash only he is going vertically upwards along with two blades. Using the twist like a coil and release, his attack was near unstoppable and cuts his surrounding enemies without mercy.

It was over before the ninjas can even start their jutsus, there were just too many unknown factors from their opponent and nobody survived to tell about it. Ninja may be strong in the shadows, but samurais are always direct thus in a straight fight they triumph over shadows.

Since the first two teams of ROOT, Naruto remembered their emotionless eyes and masks. Thus when the third team came for him he didn't need to wait to find out what they wanted. One look at them is enough to tell they are a heavy combat team, especially with the blades they carry. Leaping into action, he blind sided them and spun his blade.

Like a flash, his blade took down one ROOT agent without a single resistance. Without a shred of emotion, they stood in formation ignoring their dead colleague. Their only concern was the target and the mission. There was no retrieval order this time, only elimination. If by some miracle he was still alive, subdue him for Konoha.

However, to their surprise the "Battosai" sheathed his blade. Normally this would be a sign of surrender or giving up but the ROOTs never took off their guard, their orders were clear there will be no mercy. The swordsman raised his sheathed blade with the handle forward. It was an unknown gesture and non of them knew what to make of it but as ninjas they stay cautious.

Without warning, it shot out like an arrow and straight between the eyes of the ninja on the left. Ignoring their comrade, they all raised their weapons for the inevitable combat only to find the swordsman gone and appear within their formation. It was like he followed through with his sword as he appear with the second blade, grabbed the falling blade by the handle. Within all that process, he had already killed another ROOT.

Naruto was a little surprised at the death of another ROOT when he shot his blade. It was only meant to be a distraction so he can close in on the ninjas. The technique requires a strong flick in the guard of his sword in order to shoot out the blade at break neck speed. If done right, the attack would crack a rib or two.

However, in his case the butt of the handle struck the ninja between the eyes hitting one of his nerve system closest to his brain. Together with the force of the impact, it instantly killed the ninja. Aside from the distraction, there was more than just getting close to the ninjas.

From the way he points the sheath, he made sure it was in the direct view of the ROOT ninja. The reason for it was so he couldn't see it was coming until it was close to his face. If it had be misaligned, the angle would allow the ninja to see it being fired. It was an optical illusion used to fool his enemies. The concept was very similar to holding a pen with the tip pointing to the eye. From a distance, you can't tell how far away it was until it was close to your face where both your eyes can see its sides.

In addition, there was also a purpose he selected the left ROOT member. He was unfortunately enough to stand behind the first ninja he wanted to take out, hence it would be easier to use a ninja behind him as distraction. No matter how much you train, you will always be distracted by the nearest noise especially when they are coming behind you. Just one second was all Naruto needed as he closed the distance and took out the strongest and the Captain of the team. As both his masters taught him, always make the battle field to your advantage no matter where you are.

Surprisingly even two on one, the "Battosai" was still gaining an upper hand. With his speed he was literary running in circles around them, making it difficult for them to divide and conquer. It was only both their training and experience that kept them alive, even then there were still many close calls.

Sadly they didn't have time for any hand seals because it took all their might just to keep up against his aggressive strikes. Samurais were trained in their sword-arm, blocking one simple strike would not just numb your arm it could also knock you completely off balance. While Danzo's ROOTs were trained in heavy combat, even they start to feel pain from his constant onslaught as each strike rattles their joints. If they weren't seeing the blade trying to cut them in half, they would have thought they were stricken by a hammer.

Both of them seems to know the swordsman wasn't even trying, seeing the strikes while aggressive he was only dishing them out causally. Every attack delivered pushes them exactly where he wanted them to be. It was no secret he was trying to weakling them, they would have done the same if they were in the same situation.

Naruto maybe still young now, like Kenshin when he had first joined the Samurai war. Kenshin was just a teen then, but the demonstration he shown with "Double Dragon Flash" not only cut the stump in half but also smashed it into pieces. Hence, even the young Naruto was not fully grown, his offense still carries some significant weight behind it.

Back to the ROOTs, it was odd to see Naruto able to produce sufficient force even when dual wielding. However, ROOTs were ninjas thus they would not understand the significance and how outclassed they were. If a samurai were present, he would had realized the "Battosai" was wielding each blade separately. Normally it would have been impossible, because no matter how good you are you have only one body thus the weight and balance only go in one direction.

It was the reason why people use the term "Put your back into it", sword swinging is a full body movement. As "Hiko Seijuro" had taught him, no movement are wasted thus he learned to use both his wrist and arm as well as shoulder for the added momentum. This way even if his left arm doing a upward strike and right doing a downward strike, as long as he can generate enough momentum it would be equal to a samurai's two arm strike. Besides he had also his foot work to compensate should the need comes to it.

By this time, the two ROOT ninjas only realized the fight was lost from the very beginning. Their master Danzo had made a mistake and underestimated the "Battosai". A quick exchange with one another, they made one last desperate attack and tried retreating together at the same time. Unfortunately, they miscalculated as the swordsman's guard had not moved even an inch and instead they were the ones off balance.

The two ninjas tried going separate ways and in opposite directions, this way at least one of them can report back to Danzo. Once again, they neglect to consider the "Battosai"'s natural speed. Even they were ran in opposite directions Naruto was able to kill one then catch the other in matter of seconds. The last was split in the waist, and before he died he saw his other ROOT ninja didn't get even 2 meters before being decapitated and he didn't get more than five.

After the battle, one ROOT waited until swordsman left before appearing. His job was to observe thus he wouldn't lift a finger even everyone of his comrades died. Just as he was about to leave he was cut down like his other combatant units. Before he died he saw the "Battosai" walking away.

He couldn't get away from his detection no matter how hard he suppress his chakra. Months spent with his first master taught him to mind his surroundings, with his training Naruto's senses was much sharper than it used to be. Their last ninja wasted, more of Danzo's ninjas will follow. At least until their commander realizes how fruitless it was to engage him in pointless fights.

Author's note: Sorry for the delay, the battle scenes were a pain to write as I was unhappy with my drafts thus they were edited many times. I still think I could write it better but didn't want to keep too many people waiting. Hence if you like this story please let me know.


End file.
